<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Heartless Witch by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380443">The Heartless Witch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn'>JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WIP collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three universal truths about magic, but Viktor Nikiforov seems to break all of them. Anyone who’s ever slightly interested in magic can attest to that, and that's why Yuuri decides he needs to find Viktor Nikiforov. Usually he wouldn’t go after any magic user, too aware of the danger, but the situation is dire. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>When Yuuri is hit by a curse, there's really just one very curious place where he can ask for help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WIP collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Heartless Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*sigh* the ghibli vibes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are three universal truths about magic, <i>but Viktor Nikiforov seems to break all of them.</i></p>
<p>One cannot create from nothing, only transform matter and energy. <i> Viktor should not be able to make whirlwinds out of whispers, and candies out of giggles, but he does anyway.</i></p>
<p>Magic takes years to control and centuries to perfect. <i>They say in six months he was capable of the weirdest magical feats and has never stopped mastering new things ever since.</i></p>
<p>Witches and wizards are moved by emotions, and their magic fueled by that. <i>Everyone knows he lost his heart centuries ago.</i></p>
<p>All those things are common sense, anyone who’s ever slightly interested in magic can attest to that, and that's why Yuuri decides he needs to find Viktor Nikiforov. Usually he wouldn’t go after any magic user, too aware of the danger, but the situation is dire. </p>
<p>The strange teenager had appeared suddenly in his room late at night, hissing something like <i>If you change, this will fucking stop</i> before it hit Yuuri. Soon after he was gone in thin air, and Yuuri was scrambling to the mirror in time to see as well as feel his skin wrinkling and features changing into those of an old man. Perhaps Yuuri should have freaked out more, should have screamed or even fainted, but there was no point. He knew even through his shock that nothing but the help from someone magic would do, and who could be better than Viktor Nikiforov. </p>
<p>It’s awfully convenient that just last afternoon Mari had pointed out the Moving Castle walking around their small town, having stayed close by ever since the New Year festival, and Yuuri feels incredibly lucky (and unusually certain) about it. He’d managed then to catch a glimpse of the long-haired wizard ambling around town with his enormous dog, charming people and playing tricks. Back then he didn’t have the courage to speak to the man, now he does not have the luxury to be shy - as much as it embarassess him, the idea of going there and asking for a favour, he cannot let anyone else see him like this. Not because what they would think of him (he doesn’t nurture many hopes on that front to begin with), but because before the teenager faded away completely he mentioned something as an afterthought: <i>As long as the spell lasts, don’t even try to say a word about it or else</i>. And Yuuri did try anyway, he went to Minako’s bar and tried telling her who he was, but the words had died on his throat. </p>
<p>So here he is, trekking up the fields around his tiny town in search of a moving castle and hoping the witch inside it understands enough of magic to help him go back to  his normal, plain self (and doesn’t charge half of Yuuri’s soul for it).</p>
<p>Perhaps it's not the most solid plan he ever had, but it’s the only one currently under his sleeve.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The castle is even weirder up close.</p>
<p>Between one moment and the next the giant thing steps out of the mist right on top of him, making Yuuri scramble even if the legs seem too far to crush him. It feels very surreal to be so close to that impossible structure of metal and brick and wood. Yuuri can’t imagine the type of raw magical power it takes to keep this place moving, even more so when a set of stairs unfurls from one of its sides to stop at his feet. His eyes dart between that and the charming little door it leads to, like a tongue and a beast’s mouth, or perhaps he is making it far more ominous than it ought to be. Grabbing onto the railing and making his way up those stairs makes his trembling old man body far more obvious to himself. As he knocks twice on the door, the castle starts to move once more, and Yuuri can’t help but shriek. </p>
<p>He loses his footing a jostle later, and for a moment is sure this is how he dies after all, but luckily the door swings open right then and a hand grabs his wrist to pull him in. </p>
<p>Yuuri notices two things more or less at the same time: the castle is an absolute gross mess inside, and Viktor Nikiforov is far prettier up close. The two informations clashed on his mind violently for attention, because as much as the wizard looked handsome standing there - long silvery hair tied in a high and haphazard ponytail, silk white shirt half open, and wearing all the fanciest jewelry - Yuuri can still see the dozens of plates by the sink, can <i> feel</i> the thick layer of dust and spider webs all around. He’s worked far too long in his family’s onsen to not shake at the thought of a kitchen looking like this, he does <i>not</i> want to see the bathroom if it’s anything similar. </p>
<p>It distracts him so much he barely notices Viktor is talking to him until the wizard waves his fingers in front of Yuuri’s eyes. “You didn’t listen to me at all right now, did you?” Yuuri shakes his head and blushes which is surely a bright red, no doubt looking ridiculous as an old man in front of the far more angelic, and surprisingly tall, figure of Viktor Nikiforov. “I asked what do you need, old man? What brings you to my castle? Not many people would dare to come here like this.”</p>
<p>Yuuri attempts once again to speak about the curse, but the words refuse to come out. Viktor’s look becomes stern as he gives Yuuri an once over, clearly getting impatient, and Yuuri is starting to regret every decision that led him to be here. However, before he can interject and make up some story he’ll actually be able to tell, Viktor touches his forehead with the tip of his pointer finger and suddenly smiles. “Ah, I see. I should be able to fix whatever is magically wrong with you given time, but you know I can’t start handing out charity, it would reflect poorly on my image.”</p>
<p>He wanders away and Yuuri is entranced by the way he moves, by how he wiggles his finger and a cup of steaming tea floats over to his hand. Again it takes Yuuri a moment to notice Viktor is looking at him, and he realizes he is supposed to respond somehow, offer something in exchange, and only one thing comes to his mind (other than his very soul, that is). “I’ll clean and cook, I have experience.”</p>
<p>The fire behind the man shines brighter for a second and Yuuri is almost sure he can hear laughter. His thoughts are captured though, because Viktor smiles again, and his smiles are something else. He seems amused, surprised maybe. “I’m satisfied with that.” Yuuri can only smile back, because everything about Viktor is so amazingly full of charm, while also scarily powerful. The wizard snaps his fingers twice and a door opens by itself beneath stairs that lead up gods know where. “That will be your room, my assistant will come back later and give you a tour of the castle.” He then strides towards the main door, spinning a wheel next to it before grabbing an umbrella and a very fancy pink coat. “I’ll be back later. Chris, do keep an eye on our guest.”</p>
<p>And the <i>fire</i> replies. “I will, darling.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It turned out the fire was an elemental named Christophe? Yuuri is still processing that,  honestly already giving up on applying logic to anything that happens within this castle. Christophe sits in the fireplace, always smirking and judging Yuuri. It is a bit disturbing to see a body form entirely out of flames, but Christophe seems nice at least. He explains to Yuuri that he is the force that keeps the castle going, that without him none of this would work. That <i>he</i> is actually the most powerful being in here, which makes Yuuri hide a chuckle. Because Christophe - <i>please call me Chris, you are gonna be staying with us, so it’s only fair</i> - might be able to be a full human-sized flame, but then he reverts into a much smaller one with only eyes and mouth before long, claiming that keeping that amount of beauty going would prevent him from moving the castle towards their next destination. </p>
<p>The flame talks mostly about himself and the castle, which is very interesting of course, but all Yuuri wants to ask about is Viktor, he can’t lie. The man has been known as the most powerful wizard in the world for at least ten years but he doesn’t look a day over eighteen. He wants to ask if he can really be the one to fix Yuuri, he wants to ask if it’s true he doesn’t have a heart.</p>
<p>All his questions get stopped on their tracks when there is a small chime by the door, and Chris laughs. “And here comes the feisty kitten.”</p>
<p>The door swings open and a short figure walks in, carrying at least twenty books in arms supposedly too thin to do so. Blond hair, simple clothes and a glare when eyes meet Yuuri’s. And it is hard to tell which one of them looks more shocked. </p>
<p>It is the teenager, the same that yesterday cursed Yuuri. He just stands there looking like he saw a ghost, then his face contorts into a snarl and he starts shouting. “What are you doing here?! How did you find this place, you pig? You have to leave right now! What if that narcissistic asshole finds you here?!” He stalks over towards Yuuri, incredibly aggressive but somehow looking much less confident than yesterday, and keeps going before Yuuri can even try to answer anything, frown on his face deeper than night. “Wait a damn moment…. You aren’t supposed to be an old man anymore. That thing was supposed to last until sundown today. Fuck!”</p>
<p>“So, can you fix this?”</p>
<p>“No! It should have been gone already!” And Yuuri very much didn’t like what this implied. If not even the person who cursed him knows what to do, he is  surely doomed. Breathing gets harder and harder as he sits down on the closest chair, numbed in his shock. He can hear Chris and the kid speaking as he tries to calm himself down, but can’t come up with any response. He should’ve known this would all go terribly.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>He only learns the apprentice’s name a while later. Yuri is actually even younger than he looks, barely having turned fifteen, and the boy is currently terrified of Victor finding out he can’t undo his own spell. Not that he actually admitted to that, but Yuuri is not dumb, he can tell all the bravado is just a front. </p>
<p>Yuri takes him on a mindless tour of the castle soon enough, that is much to his surprise quite smaller than it seemed, having only three bedrooms, a library, one alchemist’s study and the bathroom (that last one as filthy as he predicted). Most of the structure was actually made of balconies and gardens, gratefully in a state that doesn’t impel him to scrub for hours and then light some incense. </p>
<p>Soon enough he finds himself cooking something - a weird experience when the fire underneath the pan can talk to you and give opinions on the food - while Yuri sits by a corner with his nose buried in the books he brought, shooting him angry glances every once in a while. That’s how they are when the owner of the castle comes back. </p>
<p>Viktor waltzes in smiling wide, and the things he is carrying magically float to their places. Next he whistles, and a mass of curled fur comes running down the stairs, making Yuuri yelp when he is nearly run over. And it’s a very sweet image, no matter how unnaturally huge the dog-creature is, but Yuuri can’t help but notice how the wizard’s smile doesn’t seem to reach his eyes. He shakes the thought from his head though, he shouldn’t be making judgments of a man he barely knows. </p>
<p>After a while of scratches and pets, Viktor looks up and immediately focuses on his apprentice. “I trust you’ve treated our new housemate well, Yuri?” The teenager grumbles a reply that Yuuri could not hope to understand. “Don’t be so sour. Now go prepare for our lesson, I’ll join you in a moment.” The boy does what he is told, expression no less sour for it, and Viktor plops onto the table to finally turn to Yuuri. “I’m sorry we didn’t get to have a more serious talk earlier, I had important business to attend to, Mister...?”</p>
<p>“Yuuri.” He replies, realizing how awfully impolite it has been of him, not even introducing himself. “Katsuki Yuuri.”</p>
<p>Viktor chuckles as Yuuri pours his host some tea, feeling incredibly self aware. “I’m gonna need to give my Yuri a nickname then, so as to not get the two of you confused.” </p>
<p>Yuuri wanted to tell him there was no point in doing such a thing, that the other would surely be mad, and that it all didn’t make any sense in the first place. Instead he just stayed quiet and entranced, watching Viktor explain how curses worked and ask some questions Yuuri replied to almost mechanically. It was an interesting experience, talking to the wizard. And perhaps, for no real reason other than he was already here and Viktor didn’t look as threatening as gossip painted him, Yuuri decided to ask.</p>
<p>“Is it true that you don’t have a heart?”</p>
<p>Blue eyes widened just for a moment, before the reply came with far more composure than Yuuri was expecting to be honest. “It is. Haven’t had one for 20 years, I reckon.” Teasingly he pulled his silk shirt to show a burn scar in the shape of a star right on top of where his heart should be. Yuuri extended his hand without thinking, feeling the roughness and abnormal warmth with his fingertips, thinking how it must have hurt, and how could Viktor seem so happy without a heart. He didn’t really take note of what he'd done until he looked back up to find Viktor blushing and wide eyed, then promptly stumbled back, waiting for anger or maybe another curse on top of his current one, but Viktor only sounded soft when he did speak.</p>
<p>“Well, that sure was interesting…”</p>
<p>Yuuri wasn’t sure what the wizard meant, only that his mortification would take a good while to fade.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who is not in love with this movie amiright?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>